Season 9: Part 3/Transcript
Part 3. (The heroes rush outside the castle. To Twilight and Cal's shock, they see Felix alive.) Tommy: Looks like someone knows how to resurrect a genocidal maniac. Am I right, Felix? Felix: Whoa. Tommy Oliver? The years haven't been kind. (Raises his gun) Now give us the baby. Tommy: I'm gonna have to say: NO. Elgar: Well, looks like we'll have to take her from ya! Felix: Shut up, Captain Shit-stain. Elgar: Name's Elgar. (Felix raises his pistol, ready to fire. However, Tommy disarms him. The two begin to fight. Cal and Twilight start to fight Elgar and the Piranhatrons.) Cal: These are Piranhatrons! It can't be Yellow Diamond! (Teleportation is heard. Everyone stops fighting. Evil laughter is heard.) ???: You are smart, Freelancer! Tommy: Divatox. Divatox: Do I know you? Oh. You were the Red Ranger. It seems you've cut your hair. Cal: You faced her?! Tommy: A long time ago! Divatox: (Looks at Twilight) Well. Who do we have here? The esteemed Princess of Friendship. And the auntie of the newborn Flurry Heart. I've been watch you all and I've been keeping a close eye on the baby. Speaking off, where is she? Twilight: There's no way I'm telling you! Nevada: You made that baby cry?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!! Divatox: Are you threatening me?!! Nevada: Let me say two words to confirm that I am: Fuck. You. Divatox: Oh! Oh ho! Your paying for that!! (To Felix) New guy, blast them! Felix: Thought you'd never ask me. (Before Felix could carry out his orders, the Dino Charge Rangers arrive.) Tyler: Did you forget about us? Felix: Urgh. As if one ranger wasn't enough. I'll just have to have fun with these ones, too. Chase: Tommy, wanna give me a hand with this hot shot? Tommy: You got it! (Stands ready) Let's do it!! (Tommy summons his Dino Thunder Morpher.) Tommy: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!! (Tommy morphs into the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. He and Chase combats Felix while the rest combat the Piranhatrons. Meanwhile, back at the Power Chamber..) Alpha 6: Yo-yo-yo! Looks like Divatox is attacking the Crystal Empire! Sweetie Belle: Why would she target Flurry Heart? Dimitria: I am not sure. Scootaloo: Maybe she would want to raise her to be evil. Just like Ecliptor did with Karone. Dimitria: That could be, Scootaloo. We shall keep an eye on this. (Back in the Crystal Empire, the heroes defeat Felix, Elgar, and the Piranhatrons.) Elgar: TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH!! I'M OUTTA HERE!!! (Teleports out with the Piranhatrons.) Felix: Get back here, coward!!! Tommy: Wanna try us again? We outnumber you! Felix: This isn't over!!! (Teleports out.) Tommy: Alright, everyone. Power down. (All of the Rangers power down. They rush back inside and see that the baby is okay, as well as everyone else.) Nevada: '''Aw. That baby is so adorable! '''Flurry Heart: (Baby sounds) Cal: Nevada's really liking your little foal. Cadance: Thanks. I'm just wondering why Divatox would want her. Cal: I dunno. (Mich enters.) Mich: Hope I didn't miss anything. Cal: Hey, Mich! You came here to see the baby? Mich: Wouldn't miss it for the Multi-Universe. (Mich looks at the newborn Princess.) Mich: She's already an alicorn? Tommy: That's what I said. Mich: Either way, she's adorable. (Cal's communicator goes off.) Cal: Go for California. Sunset: (Comms) Hey. We need you guys back it the Power Chamber! It's urgent! Freeze: We're on our way! (The heroes teleport out.) Mich: So, when was she officially born? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Transcripts